Mafia (Role)
"Visits and kills one person each night. Wins if the mafia outnumber the village. Sided with the mafia." The Mafia is one of the two original roles of the Mafia party game (with the Villager). The Mafia is part of the Mafia faction as a Killing role, meaning it must use the Mafia Discussion to work together with other Mafia roles to outnumber the Village. Building - - - - - - Abilities The Mafia has only two abilities. This includes the Mafia faction perks as well as the ability to kill. Faction Perks From its faction, the Mafia gains the ability to use the Mafia Discussion and employ any such tactics that it may benefit from. It can also benefit from other Mafias' roles by receiving information through the Discussion and coming closer to winning. Individual Abilities The Mafia's individual ability is to kill. To use this ability, the Mafia may vote for their target by accessing their house. Note that this vote is shared by the other Mafia and any Godfather that may be in the game, meaning that the majority vote wins. Library Log Upon a Mafia's success in killing a player, this message will be shown in the library: "Victim, the role, was killed by the Mafia." Upon failure due to a Doctor, the library will show: "Victim was almost killed by the Mafia, but was saved by the doctor." If the victim was a Granny, this message will be displayed: "Mafia, the Mafia, was killed by the Granny." Tactics The Mafia's role in the game hinges mostly on the ability to kill. However, there are other tactics that may be employed. Last-Second Voting The most common and most popular Mafia tactic. It involves voting a Town for execution on the last second while there are no other votes. After day, the town won't be able to see the voter. However, this involves risk as some players may be attentive to votes. You can also accuse someone else that he/she was the person who voted last second. Granny Tracking Since the Mafia can see a fellow Mafia or Godfather's vote, one can deduce who the Granny is even if someone is ghosting and not posting their vote on the Mafia Discussion. If that person is killed the following morning, the attentive Mafia now knows who the Granny is. Fake AFK In small games with few people, it is not especially rare for the entire Mafia to be inactive. The Village assumes this if there are no kills on the first night of the game. However, this assumption can be manipulated for the Mafia's advantage. If a Mafia were to not vote on the first night and still be active in the town hall chat room, the Village would automatically mark that Mafia as innocent because they believe that no Mafia could be active. This would be especially useful in a game with no Cops, as the Mafia could pick off the Village by persuading them to vote random inactive players. Notes: Avoid saying common mafia phrases. They can get you suspected.Category:Mafia